


supercut

by choiminhos



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiminhos/pseuds/choiminhos
Summary: Jonghyun and Minho break up.





	supercut

**Author's Note:**

> tbh what is this i was supposed to study for my finals  
> (lowkey inspireed by supercut.mp3 by lorde and an unreleased jonghyun song)

Jonghyun sits alone in a café, he puts his piping hot coffee down the table. He looks outside the window, it was a warm and sunny day, it was a _perfect_ day. It was definitely not the right mood for the reason why Jonghyun was here.

Jonghyun was scared, and he was on the verge of crying. _I’ve always been easy to cry,_ Jonghyun thinks. And the truth is that he _did_ cry easily. But this was another case. Jonghyun just wanted to cry in the ugliest manner he could. Flashbacks were running in his head, he was thinking, he was looking, for the exact moment it all went wrong.

The thing is, Jonghyun was here to break up with the love of his life, or so he thinks, or he used to think. Minho. Minho who he has been together with for five years now. Minho who has been his rock, who was there to support him in all his endeavors. Minho, who was born during the winter, and the warmest person Jonghyun ever knew.

 _How did it even begin?_ Jonghyun and Minho were, for the most part of their relationship, the ideal couple. It was so obvious that they were meant for each other. But maybe that’s just what they thought, maybe that’s just what other people thought. And maybe that’s just not enough.

Someone enters the café and Jonghyun looks at the door. And he sees Minho entering the café, he first goes to the counter to order something. Jonghyun thinks about leaving. _This is too much to handle_. He barely stops himself from doing so. He understands that he has to do this.

Minho approaches Jonghyun’s table. He sets his coffee down the table and sits. “So…” Minho starts. “Hyung, I really don’t know how to do this but I think we both know. We both understand why we’re here.” Jonghyun looks up at Minho who was obviously hurting. Jonghyun feels a tug in his heart.

“Yeah. Umm, I think we—we should break up.” Jonghyun mutters, only a bit louder than a whisper. Minho nods. Jonghyun wants to hold his warm hands.

It takes Minho too long to reply, and he nods again. “Yes, I think so too, hyung.” Minho can’t keep it anymore and he frowns.

“Can I still call you?” Jonghyun asks, almost scared. He didn’t want to hear it if Minho said no.

Minho takes a sip of his coffee and gulps, “of course, hyung. I don’t think I could ever take that away from you. I’m _always_ here for you.”

Jonghyun was trying really hard not to cry. He wanted to, he was about to. But he was afraid Minho was going to console him, to hug him. And he knows he won’t be able to let go.

“T-Thank you, Minho…” the older replied, almost choking on his spit. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ He repeats it in his head like a mantra. “I love you.”  
Jonghyun almost swears. He shouldn’t have said that it hurts so bad. He’s stupid. He can’t burden Minho with that statement. He can’t---

“Hyung, I love you too.” Jonghyun was surprised at the younger man’s reply. “But this isn’t working for us anymore and… we can’t let this destroy what’s left between us.”

“I really don’t know where it went wrong, Minho.” Jonghyun replies. But he understands. He looks at Minho. His bright and happy Minho who looked sad. “And I guess I’m sorry. I’m sorry for a lot of things.”

Jonghyun sees a flashback of their whole relationship. It was fun, it gave him so much joy. Somehow all he can remember was that they did everything right. They were good together, they both know it. They knew each other more than anyone else. And it was perfect. In this flashback everything was right. Sure, they fought but they solved it all and laughed everything off. He can see Minho hugging him with his warm embrace. Jonghyun almost feels it again. Jonghyun sees them together, in bed, too lazy to get up. Jonghyun sees all the good things together.

_When did everything start going wrong?_

From last year, they had only been fighting with each other. There were plenty of nights Jonghyun didn't go home just to avoid Minho. They had multiple problems, and they didn't talk about it. And that's it. They had gone distant. They fought over small stuff like uneaten waffles on the dining table. Jonghyun can't even remember what it was exactly they fought about then. But Jonghyun remembers that he just left and didn't go home almost three days after that.

Minho lets out a loud sigh. “I understand. And I’m sorry too. For a lot of things.” Jonghyun doesn’t even want to look at Minho anymore. It just hurts so bad. Jonghyun was almost crying. Only a second now and he’s pretty sure his tears were about to fall.

Minho reaches out for Jonghyun’s hand. His hand is still very warm, and that thought itself was enough to make Jonghyun’s tears fall. He loves Minho so much, and the most frustrating thing about this is that Minho still loves him back. But there’s nothing, they’ve already destroyed the dynamics of their relationship. “Hyung,” Minho almost croaks, “It’s going to be okay. And I want you to know that it hurts for me too. I know that you’re also hurting but we just can't be together anymore. We hurt each other too much."

Jonghyun nods. He understands. He has his head down and all he can see are the tears falling on his lap. Minho removes his hand from Jonghyun's. "Hyung, I'll leave now. I..." Minho gulps and Jonghyun can hear that he was almost about to cry. "I really do hope you become happy after this. Thank you for the wonderful five years." Jonghyun then hears Minho get up from his chair.

He still has his head down. Jonghyun can't look up because it was such a beautiful day.


End file.
